A Time to Travel
by Gothi and Thaur
Summary: It took only one time-turner to send us tumbling onto the marauders. An easy sort, a little lie, a simple bite. Peace by peace our word is falling apart. Can we ever really learn to cope? Will we ever get home? {I'm really sorry, i suck at summarys...R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Avateine Black grinned as she plopped down in her seat next to Aria Fletcher at the Gryffindor house table. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were seated across the way, and Hermione Granger was on Ava's left. "Quidditch match coming up." commented Harry, excitedly.   
  
Ron grinned. "Smashing. Who are we up against?"   
  
Ava cut in quickly. "Slytherin. And if you two don't keep your wits about you, and beat their brains out; I'll be forced to do something drastic." The others laughed.   
  
"I second that motion," exclaimed Aria cheerfully. Avateine and Aria were both in their seventh year, while Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in 6th; and Ginny was beginning her fifth.   
  
It was their fifth day back at Hogwarts, and the general mood was a good one; though the group was still profoundly grievous of their recent loss of Sirius Black. Sirius had been Avateine's brother, and she was struck the hardest. He had always been there for her, when her parents died. Always the one to stand up for his little sister, and beat off the bullies with a club. Now he was gone. Avateine frowned. The summer break had done nothing to ease the pain of his passing, and all of her bottled up emotions were escaping suddenly; hitting her with full force. Ginny looked oddly at Ava. "Are you alright?" She asked, curiously.   
  
Avateine instantly pushed her feelings back. "Er...yes. Fine."   
  
Ginny arched an eyebrow at her. "It's Sirius isn't it?"   
  
"Mmmnmm." Mumbled Avateine, as she shifted her food around on her plate. The mood instantly darkened. Moments later, however, it was revived as Peeves burst into the Great hall caroling slightly disturbing songs, and overturning ink bottles onto student's heads. Draco was struck with one such bottle, the black liquid streaming down his back and matting his hair.   
  
"Peeves you bloody-"   
  
Aira's eyes danced wickedly, an emerald green as at that moment she jumped up from her seat, running over to Malfoy. "Ferret! Darling! Look what that mean Peeves has done to you! Your just covered in ink! Here-let me help you!" Malfoy's eyes widened, as he tried to scramble away from her, but she was quicker. Taking out her wand, she did her 'cleaning spell'. Malfoy was now a great big white ball of fluff, as he was now covered in chicken feathers. Aira grinned, exclaiming dramatically. "Oh no! My poor ferret! You're a chicken! Oh no! This just won't do!" With that, she turned him into his true form. A ferret. Of course. He landed to the ground with a 'thud' and he scampered away, before she could do anything else. She frowned. "Wait ferret! Wait for me my love!"   
  
Avateine, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all broke out into simultaneous gales of laughter, as they watched Aira scramble out of the great hall after Malfoy. "Waiiiiit for meee!!!!" Echoed back into the Great hall, and the group was forced to sober down as Professor McGonagal gave them a sharp look. Quickly turning her laugh into a hacking cough, Avateine looked back down at her breakfast, trying to hide the glint of amusement in her eyes. McGonagal looked at them once more, before sweeping away after a group of third year Hufflepuffs who had gotten into a small food fight.   
  
Once she was gone, the group quickly wolfed down the rest of their lunch and exited the hall in a pack. Avateine said her goodbyes to the group, and went off to meet Aira for Charms, supposing the girl ever showed up. She usually didn't turn up for a while after her favorite pastime of tormenting Malfoy, but you never know.   
  
Ava was right, Aira didn't show up for Charms, and showed up only halfway through Transfiguration. "Mrs. Fletcher," McGonagal huffed, annoyed. "How many times must I tell you? Punctuality is everything. You had best learn it. 20 points from Gryffindor, and I will see you tonight." Aira just nodded, smiling to herself as she took her usual spot next to Ava. Today they were turning their very large tabby cats into umbrellas. Aira didn't see the point in this, but succeeded, as usual on her first try. She grinned lopsidedly as McGonagal awarded Gryffindor the 20 pts she had just lost. Ava glared at her, before attempting to turn her cat into an umbrella, succeeding after two more tries. Transfiguration was Aira's best class, along with potions, and care of magical creatures.   
  
Avateine glared at Aira behind McGonagal's back, muttering, "Show off." quietly.   
  
"And you know it!" Replied Aira cheekily.   
  
Ava's grin returned, however, when Aira lost yet another five points for talking out of turn. It's not that Ava was bad at Transfiguration, in fact, she was anything but. The only problem was, simply, that Aira was better. They both had nearly all O's on their 5th year O.W.L.S, and were bloody advanced young witches; but they tended to get into trouble. A lot. Avateine laughed silently to herself. She'd show Aira tonight, by transforming into her animagus. It always scared the shit out of her metamorphagis friend.  
  
Yes, Aira was a metamorphagis as well; which made her very useful in the Order of the Phoenix. Avateine and Aira were only admitted to their ranks recently, when Sirius had overpowered Molly Weasely, saying that they were old enough to make their own decisions. They both had accepted eagerly. But now...He was gone...Nope. Ava wasn't going to let herself go back to that... CRACK A Ravenclaw girl screamed as her hair puffed out in the form of an umbrella, sending a group of Slytherin girls into fits of giggles in the corner.   
  
Transfiguration ended, and Aira and Ava went off to dinner, meeting up with the gang again. They talked a bit about the upcoming quidditch match, and about their load of homework. Harry and Ron left soon after, going to play a game of quidditch. Hermione left too, taking off for the library. Leaving Aira, Ava, and Ginny. Bored, they decided to return to the common room to get some of their homework done. Aira immediately went to her favorite spot near the fireplace, and curled up with a piece of parchment and a quill.   
  
Unnoticed by Aira, Avateine prowled into the common room behind her. She was in her unregistered animagus form, a black tiger with white stripes. Sneaking up behind Aira, she let out a tremendous roar; causing her friend to fall off the couch she was sitting on, with a yelp. Some Gryffindor first years were peering around the dormitory door, looking terrified, but Avateine was already back in her human form. "No need to worry...must've been Peeves again." Ava called out reassuringly, watching the looks of relief cover their small faces before they disappeared back into the girl's dorms.   
  
Aira whirled on Ava. "Don't do that you insufferable feline!" she yelled, prodding Ava with one long index finger. "I was so comfy too." Aira sighed before plopping back down. "Now I need to take the 5 seconds that it took me before to have that same comfy ness-thank you so much puss."   
  
Ava just grinned happily. "Your welcome." Before sitting down next to Aira. Together they skimmed through their history of magic homework. They were just starting parts of potions when Aira accidentally snapped her quill in half.   
  
"Sheiße." She muttered, tossing the now useless quill aside. "Be right back, need to get another quill." Ava just nodded.  
  
Aira marched off, into their dormitory, looking through her bag for a spare quill. Not finding one, she figured 'mione wouldn't mind if she borrowed one of hers. Going over to her bed, where her bag was, she saw something glittery that caught her eyes. It was coming from 'Mione's nightstand.. Sadly one of Aira's worst strength was resisting her curiosity. Going over to the nightstand Aira picked it up, quill forgotten and examined it. It was a hourglass, filled with white sand; a gold chain attached to it.  
  
Carefully she put it on, still staring at it curiously. Leaving the dormitory, she was going to show Ava what she had found, she heard someone scream. Every sense on alert, Aira quickly ran down the hall, turning into the common room. There stood Ginny, breathing heavily, glaring at Ava. Aira sighed with relief, and joined the others as they went outside for a game of quidditch. The hourglass completely forgotten.   
  
Avateine and Harry were the first into the air, speeding around on their firebolts. They were the only two at Hogwarts to have such broom, mainly because Harry had gotten his as a gift, and Avateine was one of the few that could afford it. Ava loved quidditch, and was nearly a match for Harry on a broomstick. Aira was good too, and was playing chaser. The teams were pretty much Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus against Avateine, Aira, Ginny, and Angelina. Neither were a full quidditch team of seven, but they made do. Harry and Ava sped around in the heights, searching for a certain glint that would alert them to the position of the snitch. Angelina passed the quaffle to Aira, who darted past Dean, nearly missing a bludger that was sent speeding toward her head. She glared piercingly at Seamus. "Do try to watch your aim. This is not a house match, and I'd prefer not to be left in the hospital wing." She said tartly, whilst tossing the quaffle past Ron, and into the center hoop.  
  
Below, Luna, 'Mione and Neville watched the game. Well, Luna read her quibbler. Aira passed the quaffle to Angelia, but Ron intercepted it. Grinning mockingly, he sped off for the goal posts, passing to Dean who shot, but the goal was blocked by Ginny. The game went back and forth, the score 60 girls; 50 guys. Ava and Harry zoomed around the field relentlessly, searching everywhere for that glint of gold...Angelina intercepted the quaffle from Dean, passing it quickly to Aira who zoomed towards the goal posts, ready to score when-   
  
"Mrs. Fletcher!"  
  
Aira nearly ran head on into Seamus.   
  
"Get down here this instance!" McGonagal fumed, pointing downward. "You did not show up for your detention!" Aira stared at her, grimacing. She had completely forgotten. "Two more detention will be added on to the one you already must serve-and you will serve that one now. Come along." If it wasn't McGonagal talking, Aira would have been tempted to just ignore her and continue playing. Instead she sadly returned to ground. How she loved the sky so. Immediately Professor McGonagal grabbed her arm, dragging her across the field towards Hogwarts.   
  
Harry and the guys almost fell off of their broomsticks with laughter, and Avateine took the opportunity to dive for the snitch. She had seen it, hovering just a few feet from the ground. Harry reacted too late, and by the time he caught up with her, she was hovering with the Snitch in hand a few feet from the ground, grinning mockingly. Harry sneered, and she stuck her tongue out at him. This of course, made him leap from his broom to hers, and knocking her playfully to the ground, falling down after her. They both landed with a thud, laughing outright until Hermione and Ron appeared to help them up.  
  
"Really." exclaimed Hermione. "You'd think they'd at least attempt to act their age..."   
  
Ron smirked. "Oh, give it a rest 'Mione," he exclaimed, giving Harry a hand. "Ava and Harry'll never grow up. Just like Siriu-"   
  
Hermione cut him off, "Ronald Weasely if you dare say that name I swear I'll hex you to hell and back." she snapped, pointing her wand at him. He stopped instantly, realizing his mistake.  
  
Sirius was a very touchy subject. Harry and Ava had never really recovered from the incident of the previous year, and in reality; neither had anyone else. He quickly averted the subject. "So.....Hermione, haven't you got that Arithmancy exam to study for?" He asked casually. Hermione gasped, mouthing 'oh my god' before turning and dashing up to Hogwarts. Ginny, Angelina, Seamus, and Dean landed moments later; debating on who had won.   
  
"Ava caught the snitch! Case closed!" Shouted Angelina, crossly. Still, Seamus and Dean insisted that McGonagal had interfered, and it didn't count. Soon everyone was involved in the argument; all except for Luna. She grinned over the top of her latest issue of The Quibbler. Some things never change.....  
  
  
  
5 hours later Aira grumbled as she dragged herself along the corridors, heading for the Gryffindor common room. Why did McGonagal have to be so mean? 5 hours of transforming things, and writing things like 'I will learn what it means to be Punctual' on the board. Her head hurt.   
  
"Hey!" The fat lady gasped as Aira ran into her, almost knocking herself backwards.   
  
Shaking her head to clear it, she looked up at the portrait. "Feather head". Nearly crawling in, Aira only had time to flop herself onto the couch before she fell asleep.   
  
  
  
Aira awoke to someone shaking her slightly. "mmmnnmuhn....five more minutes...."   
  
Hermione just kept shaking her. "I can't believe she slept this long! The sixth year said to someone standing behind her. "It's nearly time for class! Argh! Aira! Get up!" She cried in frustration, shoving the girl on the couch again.   
  
Aira opened one sleepy eye and blinked. "Oh. It's you. Bugger off Hermione, I'm trying to get some beauty sleep...." She muttered, turning over again.   
  
"Oh no you don't," Said Ava tiredly, appearing beside Hermione. "If I have to suffer this," She glared at Hermione. "Then you do to." she finished, levitating a cold glass of water over Aira's head.  
  
Dramatically, she poured it onto her friend. Aira shot off the couch, sputtering, and shivering. "Avateine Black! I'm going to murder you!" She screeched. Ava took this as a hint to-Run for it! Swerving through the early crowd, Avateine made it through the fat lady's portrait, and out of the Gryffindor common room. However, she knew Aira would not give up so easily, and ran full speed, twisting in and out of the labyrinth of corridors that covered Hogwarts. Aira was just behind her.  
  
Aira sped up, closing the distance between them fast. She was an excellent runner. Taking out her wand she lunged. They tumbled to the ground, and that's when Aira heard something shatter; she gasped. Something sharp now pierced her shoulder...and another piece had pierced her side; another near her stomach. Blood stained her shirt as she tried to get up, but the pain was too intense and she fell back to the ground blinking back darkness. That's when she noticed the sand...  
  
Ava screamed soundlessly. A gritty dust filled her mouth, choking her. There was a sharp stab of pain in her thigh, and a small scrape across her cheek. Ava couldn't breath, she felt dizzy, as if she'd been spinning wildly for hours. Everything was dark. Suddenly, "Oof! Prongs! What in bloody hell are you trying to pull-"   
  
  
  
Sirius' POV,  
  
I landed hard, something heavy was sitting on my stomach. "Prongs! What in bloody hell are you trying to pull-" I stopped, realizing what it was. 'Why is there a girl on my stomach?' thought Sirius, incredulously. Not that he minded. Sirius was the notorious lady's man of the year. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. "Sirius?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note Hah! Triumphant laugh Thanks to Galadriel-longleaf, glad you like it! Keep reading, and hopefully smirks keep reviewing. Heehe. However, there is one thing I'd like to bring to the attention of all peoples who decide to read this. This story is being co-written by my friend Thaurer and I, so don't think for one second that I'm genius enough to write this on my own...although.... Whistles I just might be. Anyway, On with the story!

**Chapter two,**

"So, they alive yet?" James asked curiously, trying to look at the two girls who lay still asleep in the hospital wing.

"Yes, they are alive-and NO you can not come and see them-they aren't even awake! Now shoo!" said Madame Pomfrey, making shooing gestures with her hands.

Aira blinked, rubbing her eyes. Why was she in the hospital wing? Oh yeah.... She looked up at the people standing by Madame Pomfrey and gasped. There stood who looked to be Harry Potter, and Sirius Black.

"Sirius! Ava wake up! I must be dreaming! Pinch me!!!!" Aira exclaimed, rushing out of bed and running over to Ava's bed, tugging on her friends arm. "Wake up! It's Sirius! Your brother!! Oh this is a miracle; this is fantastic this is-"

"Please! Lie down! You can't be up yet-you must be extremely exhausted." Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. Aira just shook her head, as Ava finally woke up.

"Aira," Ava muttered. "If you ever wake me up like that again, I'll have to kill you." She said flatly. Sadly, Aira was still tugging on her arm, so Ava followed her friend, tiredly to the corner. (As by a stroke of luck, Sirius hadn't heard Aira's comment about Ava's brother.) Aria was still pulling her over to Sirius, but Avateine spotted someone else first.

"Harry?" She asked incredulously. "Thank Merlin you're here! What on earth is going on? And why am I in the hospital wing...I was choking...." She put her hand to her thought. The boy looked at her oddly.

"Who's Harry? My name's James Potter." he said. Avateine almost fainted on the spot. How could it be?

"Sirius Black," said another male voice. A tall black haired youth extended his hand. Avateine simply stared wide-eyed at her older, and dead brother. Completely, and utterly speechless. His grey eyes gazed back at her, questioningly.

"Sirius?" She whispered, for the second time that day. He nodded slowly, as if to a small child.

"Yes....Seer-ee-us. That's my name." Avateine's eyes darkened considerably.

"Sirius Black! Don't you take that arch tone with me or I'll pitch you in the lake! I've done it before, and I'll do it again!" Ava exclaimed crossly.

Aira smiled happily, slinging her arms around Sirius and Ava's shoulders. "This is just like the good ole days! Makes me want to cry!" she sniffed. "But...why are you here perchance Snuffles? And why are you here?" She asked turning to stare curiously at James. "Thought you were dead-I mean defiantly no way you would be coming back...and" she turned back to Sirius. "There's something different about you....did you do something to your hair?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed, trying to drag Aira back to her bed. "You must be extremely exhausted. What with all this nonsense about dead people. Back to bed."

Sirius blinked. What in Merlin's name was this girl talking about? Was she mad? And the other one. She had waist length black hair, and blue grey eyes. She was very pretty....and reminded him of someone, yet- She talked as if they knew each other personally. Sirius had never seen Ava before in his life. Before he could question her, however, Madam Pomfrey came sweeping back, and stole Ava away; leading her to a curtained bed. Moments later she was back, hustling James and Sirius out the door.

Oblivious to their protests, she insisted. "Hurry, go on now. Get! You can come and see the ladies in the morning, boys. For a matter of fact, I should be able to release them tomorrow. You'll likely see them at breakfast, Good day Mr. Black, Mr. Potter.

Sirius stumbled out the door, slamming into James. "Bugger. Who do you suppose those two nutcases were?" he asked his loyal friend. James shrugged, but there was one thing that both boys agreed on. They had to find out more.

The next morning Ava and Aira were released from the hospital. On their way to the Great hall, Aira decided to change her look. She went with the Potter. Her hair was now completely and utterly out of control, and black. Her eyes were green, though she couldn't usually control those for long, and on her head was a lightning bolt shaped scar. The only thing really different about her was that she had kept her facial features-and had her hair a bit longer than a normal boy would.

Entering the Great Hall, they were greeted by many looks in their direction and whispers. Aira choose to ignore them, and her and Ava made their way towards Siri, James, Remus, and Wormtail. Aira choose to sit across from James, and Ava sat cross from Siri. Both of the boys exchanged looks.

"Who is that?" James said, rather rudely in fact. Ava grinned, and let Aira answer.

"Why master Potter, sir! Aira is appalled sir, that you have forgotten her so quickly!" She exclaimed, doing her best imitation of a house elf.

James arched an eyebrow. "hunh? I've never seen you before." he said.

Aira just smirked, and screwed up her face. It took a full five seconds for her to transform herself into her favorite form, complete with the middle back-length auburn hair.

"Wicked." Sirius whispered.

That's when Malfoy walked over, smirking. Aira's eyes, which had turned to a light green blazed emerald. She grinned. "You two are new." He stated. Well, that was obvious.

"You really shouldn't be hanging out with these riffraff; bunch of muggle lovers if I've ever seen em." Aira jumped from her seat running at Malfoy and hugging him. He looked down at her; shocked.

"Oh darling, love of my life! Whisk me away on your noble steed, and let us ride away into the sunset!" Aira exclaimed dramatically.

Malfoy smirked. "I can see why you want to leave these losers behind. You haven't been sorted yet have you? Let me show you a real house." Malfoy said, steering Aira away from the Gryffindor table. She quickly turned her head, and winked at Ava before letting Malfoy whisk her away to his 'kingdom' .

Avateine doubled over in fits of laughter as Aira stalked away, hanging on the arm of her 'beloved' Ferret Senior. Sirius and James shot her looks that could kill, and she instantly stopped laughing.

"And what might you have stuck up your arse now?" Retorted Ava. Sirius stared at her in awe. When was the last time he had been verbally attacked by a girl? Um....never. Well, Bellatrix and Narcissa didn't count anyhow. They were Slytherins. He hated his family, completely and utterly. Stupid bloody Blacks.

James answered for him, covering up Sirius's momentarily shock. "She's tottering off with a Slytherin git! Slytherin! Traitor."

Ava laughed shortly. "Ok James. Lets get something strait. First off, we haven't been sorted yet, so she's not necessarily betraying you. Second, she's not going off with Malfoy for no reason. Scarring Malfoy for life is her favorite hobby back in our time....." She stopped suddenly, realizing what she had said. Suddenly it hit her. She was in the past. Anything she said could change the outcome of the future, and she didn't know how to get home! Ah. She remembered now. Aira had said something about a time turner. It must have broken. Suddenly her head shot up.

"Anybody have a copy of the daily prophet?" she asked. a boy two seats to her right nodded, and handed her one.

"Thanks....." She drifted off, not knowing the boy's name. "Remus. Remus Lupin." He exclaimed. "Pleasure." She said shortly, before glancing at the first page. August 21, 1986. Hermione's face paled. She wasn't even born in this time. Sirius didn't know about her. "Dumbledore." She said to no one in particular. "I need to see Dumbledore."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Um, alright sweetie. He's down the hall to the-"

"Yes, yes." Ava said impatiently. "I know where he is-what's the password to get in?"

James laughed. "Why would we know that?"

Ava shook her head sadly. "Are you saying that you Mr. Air head Potter do not know the password?"

He frowned, before grinning. "You're quite clever! Fine, the password is Ice Mice. Don't tell Dumbledore how you figured it out. I'm not supposed to know." He winked mischievously.

"Thanks bye!" Ava exclaimed as she took off for Dumbledore's office.

Aira grinned inwardly, as she told all the Slytherins about herself, making her life seem like a tragic, muggle free one. She had her arm swung around Malfoy's shoulder, smiling sweetly, or so it seemed. They all listened intently, caught on her every word. She could barely restrain her giggles. She also couldn't help but notice at how all the girls glared daggers at her now and again. Also funny.

Ava raced down the corridor, dodging students left and right. Finally making her way to the small gargoyle statue in the left wing, Ava briskly yelled out "Ice mice!" after waiting impatiently for the gargoyles to move, Ava took the stairs two at a time up to Dumbledore's office. She burst in. "Dumbledore?!" She exclaimed.

Dumbledore turned around, an old Fawkes perched on his forearm. "And who might you be?" he asked gently. Completely the opposite of what you'd expect from someone who'd just been barged in on.

"Well...er...Sir, you see," Ava took a deep breath. "My name is Avateine.....um. Yea. Avateine." she stuttered, reluctant to give her last name, lest she royally screw up time; though she couldn't possibly imagine how.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, yes. Madam Pomfrey had informed me of your arrival. Go on."

She nodded. "My friend Aira is with me, as you probably know. We're from the future. Her time-turner broke." Avateine explained, very outright; before she lost her courage. After all, how was one supposed to explain to someone that he or she was from twenty-some years in the future?

Surprisingly, no sorting took place that morning. Aira was shocked. She was also wondering where Ava was, Malfoy was starting to scare her... Most of the students had already left for classes, along with the teachers. She stood up to leave, and he pulled her back down. She glared at him. He didn't seem to notice.

"Why don't I skip classes today, and we spend the day together? My sweet?" He asked, stroking her hair. She tried desperately not to flinch; either that or punch him. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed his arm; pushing it away from her.

"Sorry, I really must go...."

He looked furious. "Do not question my authority!"

Aira scowled, reaching for her pocket where she always kept her wand. "Sorry I really must be off…"

"Why you little" he reached for his wand, but Aira was faster. A second later, a cute fuzzy ferret fell to the ground. Scooping him up, Aira put him in her bag. "Well, this was an interesting start to a day." She muttered to herself as she set off to find Ava.

She found Ava a little while later, sitting on the Hogwarts grounds overlooking the lake. Her knees were tucked up to her chest, as she gazed almost longingly across the blue water. Aira plopped down next to her, rather ungracefully. "Hey Av." She said, in a very chipper mood.

"Dumbledore doesn't know how to send us back." Avateine said softly, in an almost inaudible voice. "I just spoke to him. We're to conceal our true identities, until he finds a method of travel for us." She looked up at Aira. "We might not get back."

"What...you mean this isn't some weird dream I'm having? Oh dear god! That means..." She reached into her bag, pulling out Lucious. "Oops...I'm dead!" She exclaimed. "This is Malfoy-death eater Malfoy-and he's going to kill me!!" Aira stuffed the ferret back into her bag, as it tried to bite her.

"Never get back?" She asked as it dawned on her. "But...we can't stay here...there…there would be two of me! And I'd be old! Dan-who would torture Dan? My brother? I know I would-but...it isn't me! Well it is..but...this is just so confusing!" Aira exclaimed as she flung her arms into the air; exasperated, collapsing onto the grass. "I thought this was an extremely elaborate, and realistic dream...not to mention long..." Aira muttered to herself.

Ava smiled at Aira. "You really are strange, you know." Aira bobbed her head up and down, smirking. Suddenly something squirmed free of her bag, scampering across the lawn. Ava jumped up. "Aira! Go get that blasted ferret!" She yelled, furious. If Malfoy got away without a memory charm being placed on him...well, Ava knew all about Lucious, and she didn't want a group of Deatheaters after her blood.

Aira was up in a second, sprinting after the rodent. It must have been an odd sight to onlookers. Two seventh year girls running full speed after a ferret. But hey, this was the magical world. Anything could happen. Right?

Ava stopped suddenly. How could she be so daft? Reaching into her robes, she pulled out her wand. "Accio Ferret!" She roared, catching Malfoy as he flew through the air.

"What's all this about?" asked a voice from behind her. Avateine whirled around, quickly shoving Ferret Senior into her robe pocket.

"Oh, hello! Who might you be?" asked Avateine sweetly, trying to distract the girl. She had dark red hair that cascaded down her back in healthy waves, and emerald eyes. Harry's eyes.

"I'm Lily Evans. Now stop trying to put me off, what was that you were doing?" Lily demanded, hands on her hips. It was Harry's mum.

"Erm...I was just helping my friend here," She pointed to Aira who was lying on the ground. "Catch her pet ferret." Lily raised an eyebrow, but seemed to accept the story. It was true after all, but Avateine didn't know how Lily would react if she said she had a student in her robes. Oh no, Lily wouldn't like that, Avateine thought spotting a Head Girl badge pinned proudly on the girl's robes.

"He's pretty cute." Lily stated, still eyeing the girls suspiciously. "Now why aren't you in class?"

"Oh..well, we have to be sorted first...we're...transfers?" Ava stammered. She thought that it was pretty lame, but Lily seemed to except it. "Well, hoping to see you in Gryffindor. Good day."

"Well. One thing is for sure. We need an alibi." commented Aira as Ava sighed in relief, watching Lily take off for Hogwarts.

"Well.......We'll just say that we're transfers from Beauxbatons. My name is Avateine Revye, and you can be-"

"Aira Fledjer." exclaimed Aira.

Avateine grinned. "Brilliant." They both turned and started heading back toward the castle, chatting. "This is so strange...." exclaimed Aira. Ava agreed, before saying goodbye to Aira and running off to inform Dumbledore of their alibi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3,**

Aira shoved the huge doors open, and they both stepped through. "Ah, and here they are now. Miss. Revye, and Miss. Fledjer. Right on time, now if you'll please step up to the front. You need to be sorted." Dumbledore's voice was saying. The two witches walked up.

"Avateine Revye." called Professor McGonagal. Ava stepped up, and sat on the stool. Who would have guessed she'd be sorted twice in her life? Professor McGonagal gently placed the hat on her head.

"Ah. You've a complicated mind, Miss Black." Said the Old and torn hat as it dug around in her thoughts. "Another Slytherin, then." He exclaimed, and was just on the verge of shouting it out, when Avateine shot back.

'If you put me in Slytherin I'll tear you into tiny bits and feed you to a werewolf.' She thought, thinking of Remus. The hat laughed in her mind. "Very well, very well. Best put you back into Gryffindor then. You were there before, after all. It's all here in your mind..." GRYFFINDOR! Shouted the hat.

"Aira Fledjer." Aira stepped up and sat on the stool. "Hmmm," The hat mused looking into her mind. "You...well, you're a very interesting person, you...WHAT?! Why did you turn him into a ferret? I must say, he might have deserved it, but aren't you supposed to be kind to your fellows?"

Aira just muttered, squirming. "Well then, if you're in such a hurry, might as well choose. Better be- "Gryffindor!" The hat said this last part to the whole school and the Gryffindors clapped and whistled, grinning evilly at the Slytherin table.

Ava waited beside Aira until her sorting was done, and the two took off to the Gryffindor table together. They were met by numerous pats on the back, and cheers. Ava looked over to the Slytherin table to see her cousins, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black glaring daggers at her. Ava would recognize Bellatrix's face anywhere. She was wearing the same smile she had been donning the moment she killed Sirius....Ava was pulled down next to Sirius. James on the other side of her, was smirking.

"Just look at those Slytherins. They're furious. This is great." Avateine laughed.

"Congratulations, Avateine." exclaimed Remus across the table.

Aira was looking rather uncomfortable being smushed between a Remus and Peter, the filthy deatheater. She was relieved, however, when Lily Evans and two of her friends came. Remus scooted over courteously, and the girls sat down.

"So glad you're in Gryffindor!" They chatted with Aira. Meanwhile, Sirius and James had broke out into conversation about Quidditch, talking across Ava.

"Only three days till the game." commented James. "You practicing that new swing Dale taught you?"

Sirius grinned. "Works like a charm, that does." Then he turned to Ava. "Do you play?" he asked.

She nodded. "Chaser. I'm a brilliant seeker though. If my friend Harry," She looked nervously at James," hadn't taken the position in his first year, I would have had it." Avateine finished. The two looked shocked.

"He got to play seeker in his first year?" She laughed at the awestruck looks on their faces.

"He's the fastest on a broom you'll ever see, challenged by no one, except maybe me." Sirius laughed. "Confident aren't you?"

She smirked. "Not without reason."

"Well, you'll get over your confidence soon enough. My family-the Blacks- own the largest broom manufacturing company in all of Britain. We've produced all sorts of the latest models. Cleansweep two-sixty included."

Avateine nodded. "Yes, yes. Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001, Firebolt...."

"How in bloody hell did you know about those? The plans were only drawn up last month! They won't be out for years." asked a particularly shocked Sirius Black.

"Erm....My..friend works for the company.."

Sirius looked at her suspiciously. "Right...Well, Mine isn't even on the market yet. Black Atmosphere. There's not one that can surpass it. Not a one."

Avateine laughed. "Is that a challenge?" Sirius put on a wolfish grin. "It could be."

The next morning Ava came down to the great hall. She donned dark blue wizarding robes of Lily's, and her hair was done up in a messy bun. "I hate mornings." She complained. Lily, beside her, laughed.

"You'd have slept all day if I hadn't gotten you up." She pointed out.

Ava yawned. "True enough, but I would have been happy." Happy was an understatement. Avateine simply loved sleep.

Lily frowned. "But you would have missed the trip to Hogsmeade!"

Aira and Ava both looked at her. "This is a Hogsmeade weekend?" Aira questioned.

"Yes. I'll show you around. I daresay I need some new robes though. You two won't mind if I skip off for a bit of cloth shopping, will you?"

Ava shook her head. "Nah, we need new robes too. And quite a few other things-for that matter."

Lily smiled. "Alright then." She exclaimed, finishing her quick breakfast. "The carriages should be out front of the school at 9:00. Be there." Aira and Ava nodded in unison, watching as Lily waltzed off.

Truth be told, Aira and Ava had absolutely nothing. Aira had some rubber bands, her wand, and a picture of the 'gang', and Avateine had some galleons. Well.....'some' was a bit off. More like 'mountains' of galleons, stored in the inside pocket of her robe. She'd charmed the pocket so she could fit plenty of things in, and it would weight nearly nothing. It really came in handy. After all, you never know when something good would show up that you absolutely had to buy.

A hour and a half later Lily, Ava, and Aira were boarding the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade. "Oh, we have to go to the 3 broomsticks." Aira exclaimed happily as she watched the carriages all around them pull away from Hogwarts.

Lily looked at her, eyebrows arched. "How do you know about the 3 broomsticks?"

"Oh… I heard all 'bout it from Sirius and them. I also heard a certain boy ranting about a certain girl." Aira said, smirking as Lily blushed.

Ava laughed. "We also have to do a bit of shoppin' Aira."

Aira groaned. "Why do we have to ruin this perfect day looking at clothes? Shopping for clothes is just so..."

"Boring?" Ava supplied. Aira nodded, leaping out of the carriage. They had arrived.

"So; you can go look at clothes and I'll be with my pal Lup here!" Aira exclaimed running over and hiding behind Lupin. "So...bye. Run Lup!"

Just as Aira turned to run, Ava caught her by the collar of her robes with a sigh. "Halt!" Aira groaned as she was tugged away from the boys. Sirius and James laughed, and she growled at them.

Their first stop was Gladrags Wizardwear for everyday use. They spent two horrid hours in there, with Aira complaining every second.

Finally Avateine whirled on Aira. "Shut up, will you? I don't like shopping any more then you do, but it's not like we have a bloody choice, so stop unleashing hell! Here!" She yelled, shoving three black robes, one dark green, and one light blue into Aira's arms. "Try those on!"

They stalked out a half-hour later, each of the three girls were heavily laden with at least six different robes, shoes, and a few other essentials. After a quick stop to get some quills, ink, and parchment, they loaded their shopping bags back into the carriage. At least then they wouldn't have to carry them around, and could enjoy themselves.

Aira grinned. "Finally! Now we can go to Zonkos and Honeydukes and The shrieking sh-" Ava smiled at Lily. "And now comes the ranting....it'll be a while before she is mentally able to answer questions or uphold a descent conversation." Lily laughed, as they followed Aira in the direction of Honeydukes. "She really does know her way around, doesn't she?" Lily mused.

After Honeydukes, followed the shrieking shack, and after that they visited the Three Broomsticks. They all ordered a round of butterbeer and about 15 minutes later Sirius, James, Lupin and Peter came in, sitting down next to them.

"I bought a whole crate full of fizzing whizbees, man do I love fizzing whizbees." James exclaimed happily, popping some into his mouth.

"And I'll give them all to you love of my life, if you'll go out with me."

Lily growled. "Keep dreaming Potter."

"Well Miss Ava," Sirius huffed, puffing out his chest. "Think your man enough to take me on today in that quidditch match of ours?"

Ava grinned, poking Sirius in the gut. "Course I am and why not we make a little wager, eh? 20 Galleons says I win."

Sirius stared at her suspiciously. "How do I know you even have that kind of money? When I win I would like all of it."

Ava sighed, reaching into her pocket and taking out a handful of galleons. Everyone (besides Aira, she was quite used to this) stared in awe at the gold glittering on the table.

"Wow," Lupin gasped, before getting elbowed in the stomach. "whose side are you on?"

"So," Ava drawled. "Do we have ourselves a deal Mister Black?"

Sirius grinned extending his hand. "Of course we do, why turn away free money?"

"Yes, why?" Ava grinned, as they shook hands. "Lily?" asked Ava.

"Yes?"

"When do the carriages leave for Hogwarts?"

Lily looked at the magical clock on the wall. "Well, in about 40 minutes."

Ava grinned mischievously. "Then we'd best hurry. Come on, Aira, You too!"

Sirius stood up, blocking their way. "Where do you think you're going? Rigging up something so you can cheat? I think not!" He said, smirking.

"On the contrary, Sirius. I simply figured that if I'm going to race you this afternoon, I might want to have a broom." Avateine retorted, slipping past him. "Come along, if you like. I'm just going down the road, after all."

Sirius stood there gaping. Aira couldn't help but giggle. He glared at her, before turning back to Ava.

"You're saying you don't have a broom? Right. With all that money? I think I will come along with you. This will be interesting. Come Marauders!" James leapt from his seat enthusiastically to join Sirius, attempting a flip in mid air; landing on Lily instead. Lupin sighed, reluctantly getting up along with Peter.

Aira glared at him, before going out the door. "So...Ava." Aira asked innocently, her eyes crystalline blue. "You are lending me some money right? For a broom?"

Ava sighed, nodding. "You're lucky I'm so bloody rich." Aira grinned, punching Ava in the shoulder playfully, before running into the store.

Avateine walked to the back of the store, ignoring all of her friend's comments. "Bloody hell! The new Titan 34! Ava! It's the fastest version yet!" yelled James's awed voice.

Sirius smacked him upside the head. "Don't help her. Lets see how well she can choose a broom! Anyway, she's the competition, Prongs!" James glared at him.

"I know Padfoot, it's just....Look at this thing!"

Avateine chuckled, she new what she wanted, and it was definitely not the Titan 34. She quietly asked the shopkeeper if he had a 1974 Lightbolt.

"Well, yes....but no one's been able to afford one of them in years. I went through great pains to acquire this girl." He exclaimed, opening up a locked cabinet to his left, and pulling out a shining silver broomstick. "No one seems to think they're worth anything anymore. Speedy brooms are always loved, and precise brooms overlooked. I trust you know the capabilities of this beauty?" He asked.

She smiled. "I wouldn't be asking for it if I didn't. Bloody expensive things, aren't they?"

The man smiled knowingly. "More expensive then a lass like you could ever imagine."

Avateine raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Will this do?" She asked, pulling out a large bag of galleons.

"Aye, that just might do it." He said, his eyes lighting up. Avateine took her purchase to the front of the store, having to physically drag James away from the Nickle thirty-four. On her way out the door, James in tow, she collided into Sirius.

"Why did you buy THAT old model?" He scorned.

Avateine grinned, prodding him in the chest. "Because this old model is the most precise broomstick ever made, better even then that Firebolt your family is producing. It turns in a millisecond, obeying your will power, over your skills. Plus, it's not bad on speed either. This, my friend. Is a winner." She exclaimed, showing him the silver broom.

The group was once again sitting in the three broomsticks, talking over a round of butterbeer. Avateine looked across the table, where Lily and James were whispering to each other. Since when did Lily even bother to look at James? Thought Ava. Something's up. Discreetly, she nudged Sirius in the ribs. "What are they on about?" she asked into his ear. Sirius peered over at the couple.

Sirius, however, found no need to be quiet, and yelled across the table. "Oi, James! What in bloody hell are you up to?" He asked. Ava mentally kicked herself.

"Really Sirius, do you want to repeat that? I'm not sure someone halfway across the world heard you properly."

Peter broke out into fits of laughter. How pathetic is that? Sirius shot him an irritated look. "Wormtail."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Oh...." Peter squeaked, quieting instantly.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh, Siri?" asked Aira across the table.

"No."

"Well,. why not?" Aira huffed.

"Because he's annoying me, that's why, you nosy woman!" said Sirius crossly, looking expectantly back at James and Lily.

"Well...we were uh...." Stuttered Lily. James finished for her, apparently deciding that there was no point in secrecy. "We were betting on the race." he said shortly. This interested Sirius and Ava.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, and I'm all for you" Sirius smirked at Ava.

"-Avateine." Sirius instantly went into a fit.

Lily was waiting for Avateine and Aira in the carriage. They had insisted that they had one more thing to do, and she could not come along. Lily wasn't stupid, and she knew something was up. But she also trusted Aira and Ava, so she agreed.   
  
Meanwhile- "Prongs? Do you mind waiting for us in that carriage over there?" asked Sirius, innocently.

Remus butted in. "We're just going to take the girls over to theirs, and we want to make sure to have one reserved."

James looked suspiciously at him. "Why don't you make Wormtail do it?"

Ava glared at him. "Just go! We all know that Peter can't hold his own, should a gang of Slytherins come along or something." This comment made James stand a little bit taller.

"You know, you're right! Bring on those slimy Slytherin gits!" He muttered, heading towards the carriage. Sirius and Aira winked at each other. The moment James stepped in, to meet a very surprised Lily Evans; Remus, Ava, and Sirius all shot their strongest sealing charms at the door. "Try breaking out of that, Prongsie." cackled Aira.

All laughing merrily, they made their way to another carriage. "I wonder what those two are up to," Aira said smirking. Sirius chuckled.

"James is probably trying to get within 3 feet of Lily," Remus stated.

"Oh, I'm sure Lily has realized she likes him, and James will be reading her poetry!" Ava suggested, and they all burst out laughing.  
  
They arrived at the school a while later, still chuckling. "May I help you out of the carriage M'lady?" Remus asked innocently, holding out his hand for Aira. Aira grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Of course Sir Lup, I would be honored." He smiled, taking her hand and leading her up to Hogwarts. Sirius looked at Ava mischievously.

"I do not want any help." Ava stated dryly, trying to get around Sirius to exit the carriage but Sirius just tutted.

"Now, now. A lady such as yourself can surely not be expecting to get down from the carriage all by herself?"

Ava growled, pushing him aside but Sirius just grabbed her, hoisting her into the air.

"Here we go now! Off to Hogwarts!"

Ava kicked him in the shin, but he didn't seem to notice. "Put me down Sirius Black! Or I'll have to get my wand!" He grinned,

"Only if you admit you like me." By this time they had caught up with Lupin and Aira, and Aira shivered.

"That would be so gross! Ewwww!" She pretended to gag.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Why would that be so bad?" He barked. Ava sighed. "In more ways than you know."

After a while Avateine gave up pounding on Sirius's back and simply hung there. "When do you plan on putting me down?" she asked him. 

"Never." came the reply.

Avateine instantly hit him upside the head. "You'd better rethink that answer, Mr. Black." she exclaimed.

Remus shook his head. "Looks like we've got another Lily/James situation on our hands."

Avateine glared at him, and Aira went back to shaking her head and gagging. The group made their way up to the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the stares people gave them. "Mandrake pus." muttered Aira to the Fat Lady. A moment later the portrait swung open, and they emerged into the Gryffindor common room. It was much the same as it was in the year 2004. The same Scarlet couches and roaring fires. As cozy as ever. Sirius threw Avateine onto the couch, where she landed with a small shriek. He shrugged innocently. "You were getting heavy."

Aira plopped herself down next to Ava, looking extremely happy. "So, enjoy your ride?" Ava answered by hitting Aira on the head.

"Ow," Aira hissed, rubbing her head. Ava just sighed, making herself comfy. Looking over at the clock that hung above the fireplace she noticed it was 2 o' clock. Her gaze then turned to Sirius, who was plopped himself down in a chair. He really did look a bit tired after their journey. She snorted, served him right.

"So, Mister Black. When is this little match of ours?" Sirius looked up at the clock as well, then nodded. "2 now, how about in 2 hours? That's 4 if you didn't know, my sweet."

Aira gagged again, and Sirius threw a pillow at her. "Stop gagging! There's nothing wrong with me!" Aira just stayed hidden behind the pillow. Sirius growled. "So, do we have an accord?"

Ava nodded. "See you in two hours then.

With that, Sirius up and left. Remus and Wormtail behind him; followed by someone Avateine didn't recognize. Suddenly she realized the same features framed his face, as someone who had been watching that last quidditch game, two days ago. Or, Ava chuckled lightly to herself, 18 years from now. It was Neville Longbottom's face. So this boy must be his father, Frank Longbottom.

Avateine looked at Aira. "Up for some practice flying? Maybe a short game?" she asked.

Aira grinned, leaping up. "I'll go get my bro-Oh crap. We left our stuff in the carriage with Lily and James, and we never really let them out."

Ava shook her head. "I rescued the brooms before Lily got in. We can live without out spare robes for now, and I think Lily and James will be alright in by themselves for a while more; supposing Lily doesn't try to kill him."

The two girls laughed, as they grabbed their brooms from where they were lying, beside the couch; and went out to the quidditch pitch.


	4. Chatper 4

2 hours went by extremely fast for Ava and Aira. They didn't even notice the boys coming towards the quidditch field till they yelled up at them. "Hey! Time for the bloody match!" Aira sighed, dropping   
  
the quaffle, and returning to ground. Going over to stands with Remus, James, Lily, Wormtail, and Frank. The guys must have the let those two love birds out of their cage, Aira thought amused.  
  
Ava and Sirius crossed the field, glaring at each other. "Shake hands!" Remus cried out. "Kiss her!" James cackled, and both Lily and Aira elbowed him in the stomach. He collapsed.   
  
Sirius strode up to Avateine purposefully. She had a hint that he was just about to comply with James' command, and ducked aside at just the right moment. "Don't even think about it." She exclaimed, grinning. Sirius sighed, "Fair enough." He said, pulling a golden snitch out of his pocket. Instantly its wings unfolded, and it zoomed around in the air. Ava eyed it. "Remus and Lily bespelled it to fly faster then normal, and squirm about. Not me, if that's what you're thinking. They didn't even let me near them.." He grumbled, releasing the fluttering ball.   
  
"Are you sure this is how you want to do it?" asked Ava, grinning devilishly. "I told you I'm a fair seeker." Sirius shook off her comment. "Oh, we'll see. I have my doubts about that." Avateine shrugged, "Have it your way. Go!" She bellowed, and the two simultaneously shot off into the sky.  
  
Sirius was in the lead, looking this way and that for the snitch. Spotting it, he dove, but Ava curved in front of him, and he had to veer quickly to the left. He cursed. He had lost the snitch. Ava could barely resist laughing as she looked at Sirius. He might have lost it, but she hadn't. She watched it out of the corner of her eye, slowly nearing it. She dove suddenly, and Sirius tore after her, thinking she had seen the snitch. Smiling innocently, she turned out of her dive in a millisecond, and zoomed up instead. Sirius turned around too, realizing his mistake, but by then it was too late.   
  
Avateine soared upwards, reaching out her hand to embrace the snitch. Suddenly it swerved to the left, out of the way of her hand. Avateine cursed as she turned to follow it. Sirius had seen this display as well, hope coursing through him. He put on a burst of speed, quickly gaining momentum. Ava and Sirius were both skimming the sky, speeding towards each other at an unbelievable speed.   
  
Sirius was sweating now. It was obvious that the two would collide. Ava, however, had no fears. She was positive that she would be able to pull away before the two crashed. She willed the broom for speed, forcing it to do her bidding. This was the deciding point, if she could make it...The lightbolt put on an inconceivable burst of speed, and Avateine shot like a towards her target.   
  
Snatching the snitch right out from under Sirius's nose, she swerved dangerously to the left; just avoiding a crash. Ha! A triumphant laugh burst from her lips, splitting the silence. The onlookers all let out a relieved breath. James turned to Lily. "I believe you owe me two galleons." She laughed, placing the golden coins in his hand. Not even stopping to think, James snatched her hand with his free one, and pulled her into a kiss.   
  
Aira jumped from her seat, running to the field to congratulate Ava. "Wow Av, that was amazing. Another Black victory, eh?" Ava nodded, grinning. Sirius, who was only a few feet away turned to stare at them. "What did you just say?" Aira turned to him. "Hm?" "I said, what did you just say." Aira paused thinking before realizing what she had said. Her gaze went to the ground; her eyes an orange and yellow blur. "I said Congrats, another victory..." Sirius glared, putting his hand to his chin thinking; looking from Ava to Aira. His gaze locked on Aira, and taking a few strides over to her, she was still staring at the ground, he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. He looked at her, searching her eyes, before looking at Ava. "Who are you?"   
  
Ava glared at Sirius, her hands on her hips. "You know perfectly well who I am. You were there when Dumbledore announced us. I'm Avateine Revye, and She's Aira Fledjer. Transfers from Beauxbatons. I've got two older brothers, Cerice and Redlas, and I don't enjoy being interrogated." Sirius looked Ava strait in the eyes, but unlike Aira's, hers didn't' give anything away. Avateine was a practiced liar, and she'd learned it all from the man standing right in front of her. She was using his own techniques against him, and they were so good that even Sirius couldn't see through them. Suddenly Sirius's eyes glazed over as he stared into space, deep in thought. 'It's not going to be much longer before they uncover the truth.' Avateine thought nervously. 'One more slip up..' She knew James, Sirius, and Remus were brilliant wizards even if two of them never did their work, and Lily surpassed them all. It would be hard to keep their secret safe, hanging around this bunch. 'I mustn't change time.' Avateine told herself soundly.  
  
Aira sighed in relief, almost collapsing to the ground. She looked over at Ava, smiling. At least one of them could lie. 'That's the bad thing about being a metamorphagis.' Aira thought sadly. 'At least for me'. She sighed again, her eyes turning a dull gray. 'Why do my eyes always have to show my emotions? Its so annoying! Anyone who knows me just needs to looking into my eyes...' "Hey Aira, you coming?" James asked, poking her. She just nodded, following him.   
  
Ava looked at Sirius one more time, before grabbing his arm; shaking him out of his deep thoughts. "Come on, Siri. They're leaving without us." He looked at her, before nodding. "Sure. Lets go." He exclaimed, watching as Ava smiled at him, and raced to catch up with the other Marauders, long black hair flowing out behind her. 'I've waited too long.' He realized. 'I should have figured this out sooner. What is she hiding?' he asked. 'What are both of them hiding? She reminds me of someone.....Who is it? Ugh. Stupid brain.' he concluded, going to catch up with the rest.   
  
Sunday morning came. It was a raining, and muddy. Aira grinned. She loved mud. She hopped down from her bunk, looking at Ava. "To wake, or not to wake-that is the question!" Thinking of the worst possible thing Ava could do to her if she did wake her up, Aira decided against it. Instead she went into the common room, when James came running in. "Come on! We're playing quidditch, and we need another player." "You go ahead Prongs, I need to get my broom." He nodded leaving her.   
  
Aira walked back to her room, and went to her nightstand which had her broom propped against it. Picking it up, she exited the room once more, and made her way across the common room. Stepping outside of the common room however, she ran into someone. "S'cuse me." She apologized, getting up. She gasped. There was Bellatrix, Snape, and 2 other people, all from Slytherin. "What have you done with Malfoy?!" Bellatrix snapped. She ignored the girl's words completely, looking instead at all those wands....'Great, I'll get you, you stupid ferret.' One of the boys stepped forward, grabbing her hair.   
  
Aira snarled, kicking him. He doubled over in pain. Aira dodged, as the other four Slytherins shouted "Crucio!" Aira looked around desperately, that's when she remembered the boy who she had kicked. She dodged yet another curse, and grabbed his wand.   
  
"Expelliarmus!" Aira shouted, shouting it at Snape. His wand went flying across the hall. She grinned. But now the slytherins anger tripled. She yiped as she was almost hit by a curse. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Aira shouted, sending the other girl flying into Bellatrix, but right at the moment she was hit by a binding curse. She fell to the ground, in tangles. Bellatrix, snarling appeared in Aira's line of vision. She kicked her in the gut. Aira bit down on her lip, willing herself not to cry out. She instead stared back at Bellatrix, her eyes a cold black.   
  
"Let me go, or you'll wish you had never been born." Bellatrix laughed, and the others joined in. "Hear that? Well, maybe its you who will wish she had never been born. Snape! Jon!" Snape and the boy who she had kicked stepped forward. Again she was kicked. "Come on, before someone sees us." Bellatrix hissed, as Snape and Jon lifted her up.   
  
Ava woke up as Lily and her friend, Sam, waltzed into the room; giggling loudly. "He kissed you?" gasped Sam, trying to take a breath before she lapsed into giggles once more. Lily nodded, grinning widely. "But...I saw him in the halls just a half hour ago! He's still alive!" Lily laughed crisply. "Well, he would be dead, but I've been hanging around him more because of Avateine and Aira...and, well he's not as stuck up as I thought. It's actually possible that James Potter cares for someone other then himself." Sam faked shock. "No." "Yes!" "So you'll go out with him when he asks you?" asked Avateine groggily from her bed.   
  
Both girls jumped in shock, just realizing that she was there. "What makes you think he'll ask?" Lily shot back. Avateine put on a wicked smile. "Oh nothing...except that this is only my third day here, and he's asked you four times. Give him a break Lily, he's not that bad. You just said it yourself." Lily thought for a moment. "Fine. But you owe me some chocolate frogs!" She said grinning.   
  
Lily, along with Ava and Aria, had a horrible sweet tooth. Ava grinned, reaching into the bag beside her bed and pulling out a handful of the sweets. "Here," She said, throwing them into Lily's arms. Lily caught them surprised. "Where did you get all of this? Is that whole BAG full of candy!?" She asked, smiling innocently. "Yes. Aira and I got enough for the whole bloody year, but don't try to take any," She added. "We've got spells on that bag that will keep you bed ridden in the hospital wing for a week."   
  
You know," Aira said matter of fact. "This isn't going to help you find Malfoy, only get you into trouble, not to mention get you killed. I must say my friend is extremely good at Dark arts, and not one to mess with. Trust me-she has a really bad temper-just the other day she was blowing up at my brother-how I miss him so-" "Shut up!" Bellatrix snapped. "I can't take anymore of your non-stop talking!"   
  
Aira grinned, eyes emerald as she stuck her tongue out. "Ahh, is little miss. Bellatrix going to cry? Can't handle one little person? Hm Bellatrix?" Bellatrix took out her wand, pressing it to Aira's throat. "I'm warning you!" "What are you going to do?" Aira asked her eyes changing from emerald to orange. "If I don't come back-well I'm supposed to meet McGonagal in about, half an hour. She'll know I'm gone. I'm sure they could easily trace me back to you. Specially if they use muggle technologies. The muggles that you hate so much are so very advanced. How they cope without magic I will never know." Aira could have cheered at the anger she saw in Bellatrix's eyes. "Unfortunately for you," Bella sneered, "Muggle technology malfunctions on the Hogwarts grounds. I'm afraid you're just stuck with me."  
  
Lily and Sam laughed in unison. "So, has anyone seen Aira?" questioned Avateine, jumping out of bed. "Last time I checked, she was out with the guys, playing quidditch." said Lily, as Avateine used magic to change into an emerald green robe and straighten her ebony hair. "And she didn't wake me up?" Ava asked, scandalized. Lily sighed. "First you snap at us FOR waking you up, and now you're having a fit because she didn't? Make up your mind!" She teased.   
  
Avateine stuck out her tongue, grabbed her Lightbolt, and marched out the door into the commons. She snickered to herself, as she watched study groups huddled on the couches or on the floor. No doubt finishing mounds of homework laid down by the professors. Sadly, classes started for Ava and Aira tomorrow. 'I don't much miss the homework...' she thought, relishing her freedom.   
  
Two boys were whispering in the corner; Ava was curious as to what they were up to. Walking over, she realized that they had set up a curse-quill, and it was writing curses all over the wall. Ava laughed in spite of herself, and walked out of the portrait, into the corridor.   
  
"No one is expecting you? Are they?" Aira glared at her. "McGonagal is." Bellatrix grinned, studying her eyes. "You're lying, yes?" She asked this, still studying her. It was nerving. "I told you...no-I mean yes!" Bellatrix nodded. "Just what I expected. No one. Not till tonight, or maybe even tomorrow at least, not that they'll be able to find you anyway..." She paced the room, thinking. "Listen, tell us where Malfoy is, and maybe we'll let you go." Bellatrix said, turning around to stare at her again.   
  
Aira spat at her. Bellatrix tutted. "That isn't very lady like." Aira snarled. "Wait till I get my hands on your throat-" "Who says you'll even have a chance? That is, unless you tell us where Malfoy is, or...people might start getting hurt. I'm sure it would be easy enough to get one of you friends by themselves. We could have all of slytherin upon them, if I so wished."   
  
Aira was on the verge of an eruption. She glared at Bellatrix, breathing heavily. 'Calm, calm down. She could never do that without someone noticing. Think.' Her eyes paled to a soft purple, and her breathing was calm and relaxed. "Okay. I'll tell you where Malfoy is. He's currently a ferret, roaming the world happily, free of all of you. Told me himself. So, if you'd be so kind as to let me go-I'd be very obliged." Bellatrix stared at her, before gasping. "You're lying...he can't be a ferret!" "Well, he is." "Crucio!" She snapped, and Aira shrieked. "Tell me where he is!" Bellatrix shouted. Aira shook her head. "I-I don't k-know!" Suddenly the pain ended, and sat there doubled over in pain. She was even free of the binding spell, not that she could move at the moment. "So, it's true is it? I'm sure you'd love to join him, after how you acted the first day. I think I'll help you."   
  
Ava raced along the corridors, through throngs of students. She didn't want to miss the whole game. "Bellatrix...from Beauxbatons, you know? ....unforgivable..." Avateine picked up snatches of the conversation, and whirled around. Slytherins. The gits. But why were they talking about her? Avateine pushed it to the back of her mind, deciding that she would ponder the situation later.   
  
Minutes later, Ava emerged on the grounds, Lightbolt in hand, and tramped off towards the quidditch pitch, where the six goalposts stood proudly, gleaming in the morning sun.   
  
Six black figures raced around in the heights. Aira wasn't one of them. Ava shuddered. It was early fall, but the leaves were already beginning to turn colors, and a chilling breeze swept in from the North. She rubbed her hands together, to warm them, then grasped her broom handle. A moment later, she was mounted and shooting through the sky. "Oi! James!" She yelled, over all of the commotion. Remus was about to score. His head snapped in her direction, as she flew up next to him. "Where's Aira?" She asked. He shrugged, non-chalantly. "Haven't seen her. She was supposed to come play, but she didn't show up. We had to get Longbottom up here; you know how shaky he is on a broom." James said, scowling. "No, actually. I don't know, nor do I need to know, how shaky Longbottom is on a broom. However, I haven't seem Aira all day, and I'm worried." She said, anger rising in her voice. James finally decided to take her seriously. "She wasn't in the commons?" he asked. "No, but I overheard some Slytherins in the corridor." she said, quickly repeating the conversation. James' face darkened. "We should go find her. I'll get Sirius." 


	5. Chapter 5

Oye! Here's the next chappie. Not really much to say….so………yea. points wand at readers and mutters the imperious curse muahaah! Now ye must review! On with it-  
  
  
  
Chappie 5. For lack of a better name.  
  
Bellatrix picked up a silvery-white ferret, grinning. "Not even cute as a ferret are you?" Aira growled, sinking teeth and claws into her flesh. Bellatrix winced. "Now, what to do with you...Hm. Hey Jon, you still got that snake of yours?" Jon nodded. "Well, it'll be eating well tonight, isn't that right you stupid rodent? Lets see your muggles help you now." Aira squeaked, biting and clawing Bellatrix furiously, trying to squirm out of her clutch. "Argh. Stupid rodent. Lets hurry and get this done with." With that the Slytherins, and Aira, set off for the Slytherin Common Room.   
  
  
  
"You suspect Bellatrix?" Sirius hissed at his cousin's name. Ava was near the hissing stage as well. This was the woman that had killed her brother. And now was probably going to hurt her friend. 'She's probably a death eater already,' Avateine thought with distaste. "So we're going to the Slytherin common room then?" asked James. Ava grinned at him. "Maybe." Armed with their wands, the group sauntered off towards the approximate entrance to the common room.   
  
It was all to easy to get in. They'd simply stopped off at the Gryffindor common room, and Ava had faked surprise as James emerged from the boy's dormitories with a shimmering cloak. They quickly slipped into the common room, after some rather loud Slytherin first years. Going down a winding set of stairs, they emerge into a dark emerald room; its only light came from a simple chandelier above. There were no windows, and Ava suspected that they were now in the dungeons. The common room was practically empty, save for a small group of people; huddled around something in the corner.   
  
Aira hissed viciously at the snake, trying to scare it off. The snake just stared at her, with its yellow reptilian eyes; hungry. She lunged for its throat, sinking her teeth into it. The taste of blood filled her mouth, and she all but choked. The Boa constrictor hissed in rage, trying to fling her off. She held on tighter, blood oozing everywhere. 'Oh Merlin, don't faint, don't faint' Aira thought frantically, trying to ignore the warm fresh blood in her mouth. "She's killing my snake!" Aira heard someone shout, her sight going blurry. "Well, get her off it then, you idiot." She heard someone mutter something, and the next thing she knew she had been flung across the cage, hitting the wire wall.   
  
Aira fell to the ground, too tired even to scream. She looked up. She could just barely see the snake, approaching her, an evil glint it its eyes. Aira felt something wrap around her, her bones being crushed. She gasped for air, trying desperately to escape with what energy she had, but her efforts were fruitless. Another one of her bones was shattered, and with that she fainted.   
  
Ava heard the squeals of terrible pain, from within the group of Slytherins. Every one of their faces bore a smile that glinted with an evil malice. She felt Sirius and James flinch beside her; still under the invisibility cloak. "This is sick.." Murmured James quietly, as the ferret convulsed in pain. Why were they torturing a ferret? Ava asked herself. Suddenly everything clicked into place. It was Aira. Anger built up inside Ava; anger she didn't even know possessed her. It filled her to the brim, pushing to get out with an explosive power. She wanted revenge. She wanted Bella to die. It was all to much. Avateine threw off the invisibility cloak, and shouted. "CRUCIO!" The room rocked, throwing her off balance. She felt Sirius's arms steadying her. The chandelier far above was swaying dangerously. Bellatrix screamed. Her agonized voice sliced through the air, as she collapsed with a convulsive shudder. It was the strongest Crustacious curse ever performed.   
  
"Why did you do that?!" Sirius hissed into her ear, though when Ava looked up, he was smiling. "Why?!" Ava hissed back. "Why?! Because that ferret is Aira!!!" The whole room went silent. James, Sirius, and Remus stared at the ferret, eyes wide. The ferret was no longer moving. Remus leapt from behind James and Sirius, pointing his wand at Jon. "Petrificus totallus!" Instantly Jon fell over backwards.   
  
Severus Snape was bent over Bellatrix, who was still not moving, but looked up in time to join the fight. "Protego" he muttered, and Sirius' stunning charm bounced off of the invisible wall. Avateine was incredibly shaken, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'No. I've done unforgivables before. I had to...why am I so frightened?' but she knew. It was the sheer power of the curse that scared the life out of her. James went down with a thud next to her.   
  
She looked blankly at him. 'No time to brood now. My friends need my help...I'm as close to an Auror as we've got.' "Enervate." She said, pointing her wand at James. "Stupefy!" screamed a Slytherin girl, just come from the dormitories. Avateine recognized Narcissa Malfoy-erm...Black. She looked horror stricken at the sight of her sister on the floor, and her make up was streaming down her cheeks. "Protego! Impedimenta!" Avateine roared. The spell missed.   
  
Somewhere nearby a Slytherin went down in a full body bind. "Teglaruos!" Ava shouted, at Snape. The spell struck home, and he was flung across the room; slamming into the opposite wall with a crack. By now Jon was up again, and pointing his wand at Ava. Sirius leapt in front of her, yelling, "Expelliarmus!" Jon's wand went flying. Of the six slytherins, one was out cold, two were stunned, one was wand-less, and Narcissa was in hysterics.   
  
Ava pointed her wand at Jon. "Obliviate!" The charm took effect almost instantly. "What am I doing here?" he asked confused, just before Ava's fist struck home. "Sweet dreams." She muttered, looking at her hand. The muggle way was actually very effective....  
  
Now only Snape was left functional, unless you counted Narcissa, who was in a rage, and throwing things at people. Meanwhile, the Gryffindor team wasn't at its best. Remus was writhing on the ground, James under the effects of a vicious Bat-Bogey hex, Sirius had a severe nosebleed, and Ava bore a strange limp as she hobbled over to the unconscious ferret. Sirius was behind her, keeping Snivellus at wand point. "You're lucky I don't hex you to hell and back, just for being involved in this, Snivellus." Sneered Sirius. "Padfoot." Ava said quietly, but with a firm edge. "What?" "Shut up, or I'll hex you."  
  
"Stupefy!" Ava hissed at the snake as it stiffened and fell over. Ava bent over, picking up Aira. She stroked the ferrets fur, ruffling it before looking her over. Aira was a mess. As far as Ava could tell, she had broken at least 3 bones. Her breathing was ruff and ragged, and she was covered in blood. "Here," She handed Aira carefully to Sirius, before going over to Bellatrix.   
  
Bellatrix was only regaining consciousness when Ava stepped over to her, shading her from the light. Ava bent down close to Bellatrix's terrified face, and whispered into her ear. "If you ever hurt Sirius," She said raggedly, impressing the words into Bella's mind, "I will hunt you down. And I will kill you." Bellatrix looked surprised. "What did I eve-r do to you?" she whispered, hoarsely. Ava laughed harshly, "More then you could ever know, Lestrange." With that she moved back to Sirius, who had just cured James, and was working on helping Remus.   
  
Severus Snape had fled; and Sirius had watched him go quietly, knowing that he could not reveal any of the previous happenings, without adding Aira into the story. Sirius looked at Ava now. 'Where in the seven hells did she learn that?' he thought, quietly. It had not been Ava he had witnessed moments ago. It was a voracious monster. Sirius wondered how Ava could possibly harbor so much hatred for someone she barely knew. He shrugged it off. Not that he cared. Bellatrix was horrible to him. Had been, all her life.   
  
The tempest was gone now, and Ava's face was brimming with concern. "Is she alright?" The pale girl asked him, motioning to the unconscious ferret. "It's bad; but I've seen worse. I'll heal her though. No use sending anyone to Madam Pomfrey. All she'd do is ask questions. Merlin knows I've got enough experience in healing, with all the situations I've gotten myself into," he exclaimed, grinning. Ava smiled weakly. "So I've heard." James walked over to Bellatrix. "Oi, what's this?" he asked, snatching an envelope out of her pocket. She lunged for it, but James was quicker. Remus took it from him. "It's a letter to Bellatrix from....." Remus's eyes clouded over as he read the note. "Sirius, you'd better take a look at this." He muttered, tossing the paper at his friend.  
  
Sirius caught it and read. He looked up at Bellatrix, pain and sorrow sketched into his eyes. He growled suddenly, stuffing the paper into his pocket. Ava looked over at Sirius, who was muttering to himself. James and Remus were exchanging looks. "Sirius...we need help with Aira.." Sirius looked up at them, glaring. "Oh yes...yes." He took out his wand, and turned Aira back into a human. "Okay, we can fix up her rib cage first, okay, on three. One. Two. Three!"   
  
In unison they pointed their wands on the broken bone, and a blue light filled the room. Aira's eyes snapped open, and she kicked James. She tried to get up, but Remus and Sirius held her down. "You're okay, it's us. Sheesh. You're so squeamish." The blue light cleared, and Aira saw Sirius' face. She looked around, relaxing. "What did you do to me? That hurt!" "That hurt?" James asked, getting up. "You kicked me!" Aira grinned lopsidedly, wincing. "We were trying to fix your bloody rib bone." Sirius growled, in a horrible mood. "So hold still!" Aira made a face at Sirius, but held still.   
  
They healed her rib cage, and then moved on to her ankle. Finally they were finished. "Better?" Remus asked, and Aira made another face. "I feel like I've been ripped apart and put back together." "Oi! Sirius! Where are you going?" James asked as Sirius stormed out of the room. Ava went after him. James and Remus both sighed, following. "Hey! Wait for me!" Aira growled, limping out of the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Ava had to run top speed to catch up with Sirius. His stride was larger, and he was walking so fast…. "Sirius!" Ava yelled, from behind him. Heads turned in the hallway, to witness what they made out as a lover's spat. Sirius didn't stop. "Sirius-bloody-Black!" She yelled again, further ahead. He just kept going, leading her up numerous flights of stairs. By the time she had chased him to the seventh floor, Avateine had had enough. She'd gone through so much that day. That week. It was bad enough to be stuck in another time, lying to everyone. Now this rested on top of it, the stress was pounding on her; willing to be released. She put a hand on his shoulder, gripping him like a vice, until he swung around. Avateine slapped him roughly across the face. "I'm not sure I deserved that." Sirius said quietly.   
  
"Oh yes you did, Mr. High-and-mighty Black. There are other people in this world then yourself; other people that care about you, and want to help. So if you'll just forget about your pride, and shove off your high rocker; maybe we could do something about your problem. Together. Now what is on that paper, and where in bloody hell are you going? It's cold up here!"   
  
"The Astronomy Tower." Sirius said, smiling. 


End file.
